Organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) panels are utilized in a wide variety of lightening devices, such as image display devices and illumination devices. The thin and flexible nature of OLED panels provides unique design options for those lightening devices. Further, compared to conventional lighting devices, such as candescent light bulbs, compact fluorescent light tubes, and inorganic light emitting diodes, OLED panels provide areal lighting with higher energy efficiency and great design flexibility As a result, OLED panels have become widespread in a variety of lighting fields including the architectural and signage fields.
Various methods are known to transform the shapes of OLED panels during use by using actuators and other external mechanical structures or stimuli. Although these methods may enhance the attraction of the OLED panels, they may also reduce energy efficiency and distract from aesthetic qualities.